3D printing has attracted significant attention for its potential as a new manufacturing process offering remarkable versatility in the ability to rapidly produce tailored physical objects from the micro to macro scale. While the foundations of this technology were laid in the late 1980s, modern advancements have produced 3D-printers for applications such as home use, rapid prototyping, and production of biomedical devices. The hardware utilized in this field is rapidly maturing, and the materials used in the printing process generally includes traditional commercial polymers. Hardware for curing a deposited 3D material is typically limited to curing the entirety of the deposited material. However, physical property requirements for use of some 3D printed materials/objects sometimes include different physical properties at different areas of the 3D-printed object. The field of 3D-printing could be significantly impacted by expanding the repertoire of materials available as printable media.